Pari perdu, rien ne va plus
by xklm
Summary: - Fermez là ! … Tu veux parier Granger qu’au prochain match où on se rencontre, on vous bat ? Un pari stupide, des apprioris et des sentiments.


_- Regardez qui est là, Sang de Bourbe ! _

_- Ta gueule Malfoy !_

_- Bouh j'ai peur ! Tu viens encore encourager tes deux crétins d'amis ? Ils jouent dans quelle équipe déjà ? Ah ça me reviens, Gryffondor ! L'équipe perdante !! _

_- Regarde la tienne avant de parler. Combien on vous a mis la dernière fois ? 350 à 150 ?_

_- Une petite défaite ça arrive ! Tu crois réellement que vous allez gagner la coupe ? Pauvre Granger !_

_- Et toi tu pense vraiment qu'avec votre équipe de minables, dont tu es l'attrapeur –qui par ailleurs n'a encore jamais attrapé le vif d'or- vous allez gagner la coupe ? _

_Silence. Pendant lequel bon nombre de Serpentards, qui plus est amis de Malfoy fils, se foutaient ouvertement de lui._

_- Fermez là ! … Tu veux parier Granger qu'au prochain match où on se rencontre, on vous bat !_

_- Tu me fais rire Malfoy, vraiment ! Mais si tu veux jouer à ça, allons-y. Tu mets quoi en jeux ? _

_- Madame je-sais-tout me défie ! Si vous perdez et que donc nous remportons le match, tu seras à mon service pendant une semaine ! Devoirs, ménage et tout ce qui me passera par la tête !_

_- 3 jours !_

_- 1 semaine ! _

_- 5 jours…_

_- Bon O.K et moi j'aurais le droit à quoi ? Au pire ça ne sert à rien étant donné que l'on va gagner. _

_- Rêve ! Donc si Gryffondor gagne… Tu acceptes… Hm … de passer l'après-midi avec moi lors de la sortie à Pré au Lard qui suivra !_

_- Quoi ? T'es dingue ! On ne mélange pas les sangs s'il te plait. Je suis né pour te dominé sang de bourbe pas pour sortir avec toi. _

_- Tu crois réellement que je peux m'intéresser à ta débilité ? ça marche ou pas ?_

_Nouveau silence. Draco regardait autour de lui. Peur de l'humiliation ? Oui sortir avec une Sang de bourbe quelle honte, ça risquait presque la peine de mort ça ! Une minute, puis deux sont passées avant qu'il relève les yeux._

_- Hm… C'est ok !_

_- Cool. Tu réserves la date._

_- Allez viens Hermione, murmura Blaise critiqué par tous les Serpentards présent_.

Il me semble que c'est comme cela que tout a commencé. Mais quelle idée stupide a t-il eu ! Il peut vraiment agir comme un crétin mais un vrai crétin, parfois ! Pourquoi a t-il défié Granger ? Alors que lui-même il ne croyait pas à leur victoire. Il se le demandait !

_C'était il y a deux jours. Les gradins étaient pleins. La partie Est, colorée en vert et blanc et la partie Ouest, colorée en Rouge et Or. Serpentard contre Gryffondor un match décisif, celui qui l'emportait partait avec un avantage pour remporter la coupe à la fin de l'année. Les joueurs sur le terrain, jouaient avec rapidité, agilité, et précision. Harry et Draco attendaient, sur leur balai, en scrutant l'horizon, l'apparition du vif d'or. La foule était en délire, surtout du côté des Serpentards qui menaient la partie 160 à 150. La rivalité qui a toujours opposé ces deux maisons, était encore plus visible sur le terrain. Chacun bataillait pour être l'équipe gagnante. Et en haut Draco était celui qui désirait le plus gagner. Oui car il y avait quand même un pari en jeux, qu'il ne voulait absolument pas perdre !! Ses yeux scrutaient le ciel et surtout Potter qui était juste en face de lui, et quand il le vit filler droit devant il comprit que la boule en or était apparue. Ça c'était passé très rapidement, il était coude à coude, mais Potter comme toujours l'avait eu avant lui. Il fallait bien le dire ce gars était le meilleur attrapeur de l'école et ça le dégoutait. S'il aurait pu il lui aurait craché dessus, mais il se retient et posa pieds à terre. Il croisa le regard de Granger qui elle arborait un grand sourire, elle jubilait. Cette conasse jubilait. _

Son poing cogna contre le mur de la douche. Il serra les dents de douleur et envoya sa tête sous le jet d'eau. Il essaya de reprendre une respiration normale tandis qu'un peu de sang s'écoulait dans le siphon de la douche. Si Zabini était là, il aurait pu en parler. Ce gars peut rassurer n'importe qui, même si la personne s'apprête à mourir. Mais il n'était pas là, ou dirait-il plutôt, il n'était plus là.

Il enroula son corps dans une serviette, et se mit à fixer le miroir. Il n'aurait jamais du accepter. Mais refuser, c'était lui donner raison donc non. La journée passera vite, forcément, et puis il ne sera pas obligé de lui adresser la parole, ce n'est pas comme si elle l'avait stipulé dans le contrat ! C'est ce qu'il espérait.

Et bien sur, l'école entière était au courant. Ils lui ont tous lancé des vieilles vannes du genre : « Fait gaffe Malfoy tu risques d'y prendre goût ». Comment pouvaient-ils croire ça ? Ils l'ont regardé la Granger ? Elle n'a rien d'attrayant ! Cette fille est sans intérêt, toujours le nez dans ses bouquins, les cheveux en pagailles, sa pauvre robe de sorcier dont elle est indigne, le fait qu'elle croit tout savoir, et sa manière de rougir continuellement qui est insupportable. Oui Draco la haïssait décidément beaucoup trop pour qu'il lui trouve un seul compliment.

L'horloge sonna 14h00. Hum, il allait être en retard. Au pire ce n'était pas comme si c'était important. M'enfin les Malfoy gardent une certaine classe, et même s'ils ne désirent pas aller quelque part, la notion de ponctualité est primordiale. On fera une exception pour aujourd'hui. C'est quand même une Sang de bourbe, merde ! Enfin c'est ce que pensait le dit Malfoy.

Un jean et une chemise blanche allaient faire l'affaire, parfait. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement coiffé mais pas trop. C'est dingue comme il pouvait s'étonner soi-même, il a du passé au grand maximum 20 minutes à se préparer, et il se trouvait à tomber !

Enfin, il était prêt. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il prit une grande respiration avant de sortir de sa chambre de préfet. Tous les Serpentards de son année, étaient là dans le couloir. Ils le regardaient un sourire mesquin aux lèvres.

- Eh bien Draco, tu t'es fais beau pour mademoiselle je-sais-tout !

- Ta gueule Pansy !

- Non mais je dis ça, je ne dis rien. Ne lui brise juste pas le cœur, la pauvre, elle risquerait de ne pas s'en remettre !

- Oh Parkinson, tu as l'air de très bien maitrisé ce sujet là, tu la consoleras. M'enfin entre nous deux, je pensais que tu t'en étais remise depuis le temps.

La pauvre Parkinson en prenait une nouvelle fois pour son grade. Elle ne dit plus rien sous le regard noir que lui lança le blond, avant de continuer son chemin vers la sortie du château. Il croisa des Gryffondors dont l'hilarité lui donna la nausée, mais il resta de marbre, bien qu'à l'intérieur il n'avait qu'une envie, les tuer. Ses jambes le portèrent à contre cœur vers les deux grandes portes en bois, qu'il passa découvrant un parc plus ou moins vide. Il scruta l'horizon à la recherche de Granger, rien. Faut dire que ce n'était pas évident de reconnaitre des élèves que vous croisez tous les jours en uniforme de sorcier, et que pour le week-end ils étaient tous en tenue « normal ».

Il finit par croiser le regard moqueur de Potter et Weasmoche, comme il aime si bien l'appeler. Ils étaient entourés de plusieurs filles. Impossible de reconnaitre Granger. En même temps il ne passait pas ses journées à la regarder, presque pas. Puis il finit par poser ses yeux sur elle. Sa mâchoire s'en décrocha presque. Il ferma les yeux puis les rouvris. Ok il ne s'était pas trompé.

Le reste du monde s'effaça, il ne voyait qu'elle, au milieu de la foule. Oui il ne voyait que sa peau allée recouverte d'une magnifique robe blanche presque transparente laissant apercevoir quelque peu son soutient gorge noir, ses cheveux légèrement bouclés bien ordrés, ses yeux qui pétillaient et ses lèvres étirées en un grand sourire. Il la reconnu à peine, elle paraissait tellement différente.

Il resta figé, son cœur s'accélérant anormalement sans qu'il ne le comprenne, alors qu'elle venait de le remarquer et qu'en quelques pas timides elle arriva devant lui. Elle le fixait de ses yeux marron, dans lesquels il se perdit. Elle se triturait les doigts, comme stressé de ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire. Puis elle finit par ouvrir la bouche, laissant passer deux mots.

- Bonjour Malefoy.

- Granger…

- Tu es prêt ? A moins que tu sois venu pour annuler.

- Absolument pas. Tu apprendras que quand un Malfoy s'engage, il va jusqu'au bout !

- Je m'étonne alors de ne pas te trouver à Azkaban.

- Ne t'aventures pas sur ce sujet, Granger, ne t'y aventures surtout pas !

Silence. Elle le regarda sans comprendre. Il respira un bon coup et commença à avancer sur le chemin menant à Pré au Lard. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux, car oui ça étonnait de voir un Sang pur comme Malfoy avec une Sang de bourbe comme Granger ! Mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Non, il garda ses yeux fixés sur le sol, se concentrant pour ne pas penser à ce qui lui était passé par la tête, en la voyant. Il marcha vite, il voudrait lui échapper, revenir en arrière ne jamais lancer ce pari stupide. Oui parce que même s'il la voyait sous un autre jour, même s'il découvrait qu'elle pouvait être jolie, il la détestait et ça c'était une certitude.

Elle le rejoint, courant presque à côté de lui pour garder son allure. Il finit par ralentir ne voulant pas non plus l'épuiser, quoiqu'elle aurait pu lui foutre la paix comme ça. Ils marchèrent en silence, entendant simplement le chant des oiseaux et le bruit de la ville au loin. Ils finirent par arriver, quelques minutes plus tard, à l'entrée de Pré au lard. Les rues étaient bondées, les gens se promenaient tranquillement la peur de la magie noire ayant disparue. Au loin on pouvait aperçois Les Trois Balais, et la grande boutique de bonbons. Ça lui faisait penser aux Weasley qui avaient su faire de leur débilité un marché fructueux. Parfois Draco les enviait d'avoir une vie aussi simple et heureuse. Ok, c'était certain, il perdait la boule, après avoir trouvé Granger… jolie, voilà maintenant qu'il enviait la vie des traitres à leur sang. Arf…

- Bon on est venue faire quoi ici ? s'impatienta Draco. Il n'y a même pas de magasins de fringues pour refaire ta garde robe Granger ! Au moins ça n'aurait pas été une journée perdu inutilement !

Elle ne répondit pas, trop occuper à se détester intérieurement. Oui, elle se trouvait nulle d'avoir passé des heures devant son armoire à trouver une tenue qui la rendrait jolie aux yeux de Draco, mais elle se trouvait également stupide d'avoir pu pensé qu'il pourrait un jour la trouvé belle et même l'apprécié. Ce gars était sans cœur, il détestait tout le monde et surtout elle, fille de parents moldue. Elle se haïssait même de ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher de le regarder, d'admirer sa beauté parfaite, son corps si finement musclé, sa peau diaphane qu'elle aimerait toucher, ses yeux gris acier qu'elle aime tant essayer de déchiffrer. Elle se haïssait d'avoir franchit le pas séparant la haine et l'amour.

Elle encaissa difficilement le coup et se tourna vers Malfoy qui attendait une réponse.

- Désirerais-tu me regarder me changer ?

- Oulla non. T'es dingue Granger ? Et puis ce n'est pas comme si il y avait quelque chose à regarder chez toi !

- Evidement.

Merlin que ça pouvait faire mal de s'entendre dire que l'on était laide. Le pire c'est qu'elle était d'accord avec lui, qui avait-il d'intéressant chez elle ? Rien absolument rien. Ses formes n'étaient pas aussi prononcées que celle de Parvati, son amie, ses cheveux n'étaient pas extraordinaires et ses yeux étaient d'une banalité à faire pleurer. Oui c'est ce qu'Hermione pensait d'elle et les dire de Malfoy lui confirmèrent. Elle se retient de laisser quelques larmes couler, et se contenta de serrer les poings, tout en continuant de marcher.

- Une bière au beurre ça te tente ?

- Ecoute bien Granger, tu as gagné ton pari, donc je dois passer mon après-midi avec toi comme tu l'avais dis ! C'est ce que je fais. Donc si tu veux aller boire une bière au beurre au Trois Balais et bien je te suis !

- D'ac…D'accord.

Ils continuèrent tous les deux de marcher, s'arrêtant une seconde devant les Trois balais pour en passer le seuil. Hermione repéra une table où l'en passé elle avait vu une Ginny en toute intimité avec un Dean Thomas très entreprenant. Ils s'assirent tous les deux l'un en face de l'autre et Hermione commanda deux bières au beurre. Ils ne parlaient pas, n'osaient à peine se regarder.

- L'après midi passerait plus vite si elle était plus agréable.

- Tu conseilles quoi Granger ? Qu'on se fasse la conversation ? Alors que toi et moi n'avons rien en commun !

- Je…

Non, elle n'ajouterait rien ! A quoi cela servirait de toute manière ? A rien. Il la détestait et Hermione le savait que trop bien. Alors elle baissa la tête, attrapant entre ses doigts le collier qui ornait son cou, le collier en or dans lequel était enfilée une bague également en or, incrusté d'un magnifique diamant. Un collier dont la valeur sentimental était éternel.

Draco l'observait du coin de l'œil. Ses yeux fixés sur le collier. Quelle signification pouvait-il avoir ? Hermione était-elle fiancée ? Une bague en or orné d'un diamant, merde, il était en train d'halluciner ! Et alors qu'il allait lui poser la question de savoir d'où provenait cette bague, une voix les interrompit.

- Hermione Granger, quel plaisir de te revoir !

La tête de la brune se releva brusquement, croisant les yeux sombres d'un Viktor Krum tout souriant. Elle se leva rapidement se mettant face à lui. Un sourire pris place sur son visage alors qu'elle se mettait sur la pointe des pieds pour lui embrasser la joue.

- Viktor, comment vas-tu ?

- Ça va bien merci, mais toi ?

Elle lui sourie, synonyme d'un oui. Lui, la regardait de haut en bas, ses yeux laissant paraître un sentiment de désir.

- Tu es… wow… magnifique !

- Je … Merci.

Draco resta à l'écart, les observant. Hermione rougissait aux compliments d'un Viktor rayonnant ! La scène était à gerber. Mais il ne voulait pas rester à l'écart, il voulait interrompre la conversation, faire part de sa présence, mais surtout faire cesser la sensation qui émanait de son ventre et de son cœur. Ses entrailles se tordaient plus ou moins douloureusement et son cœur battait vite, trop vite. Il était énervé de voir que Krum n'avait pas peur de lui dire qu'elle était belle dans cette robe, alors que lui en était incapable ça l'écorchait de pouvoir s'avouer que Granger soit un minimum désirable, car oui c'était le mot. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder, chaque partie de son corps finement formé qui n'enlevait rien à son charme, bien au contraire, son visage avec ses petites pommettes, son regard si profond et son sourire si…

- Je dois te laisser Bill et Fleur m'attendent. Je reste encore quelques jours en Angleterre, j'espère que l'on sera amené à se recroiser.

- Oui moi aussi.

- De toute manière, je forcerais le destin.

- Je n'en doute pas, rigola la brune.

Il lui baisa la main, la faisant à nouveau rougir, puis il s'en alla, sans adresser le moindre regard à Malfoy. Hermione resta debout encore quelques secondes regardant la porte le rouge aux joues. Oui elle rougissait, pas parce qu'elle était sensible au charme que dégageait Krum, mais plutôt parce qu'elle sentait depuis quelques minutes le regard brulant de Draco sur elle. Elle respira un bon coup pour se reprendre et revient s'asseoir.

Draco qui avait à nouveau le regard porté sur l'extérieur se retourna vers elle. Le silence était pesant, et ça le dérangeait ! Il était de nature à être quelque peu bavard alors ne rien dire pendant tout une après midi lui était impossible. C'est pour ça quand reposant les yeux sur la chaine en or, ornant le cou de Granger, sa question lui revient à la mémoire et il la posa.

- Un cadeau de ton petit ami moldu ? demanda t-il en montrant la bague.

Hermione faillit s'étrangler avec sa bière au beurre. Non mais de quoi il se mêlait. La douleur qu'elle avait essayée d'oublier ces dernières semaines lui revient en plein cœur, c'est donc avec un regard noir et une voix glaciale qu'elle lui répondit.

- Non, de ma mère !

- Pour Noël ?

- Ça te regarde ?

- Tu te plaignais tout à l'heure de mon silence et maintenant que je me force à faire la conversation, tu me réponds froidement et avec très peu d'envie !

- Avant de mourir !

- Pardon ?

- Tu voulais une réponse et bah voilà, elle me la donné avant qu'elle ne meurt d'un cancer !

- Je…

- Quoi… Tu es quoi ? Désolé ? Ne te fous pas de moi ! Tu t'aimes tellement Malfoy que la souffrance des autres te passe au dessus alors vient pas me dire que tu es désolé !

Elle avait mal terriblement mal. Personne n'était au courant hormis Dumbledore et Mc Gonagall et maintenant Malfoy. Ses deux meilleurs amis n'en savaient rien. Elle n'avait pas voulu leur dire de peur d'affronter leur pitié dans leurs yeux qui lui aurait rappelé tous les jours le drame qu'elle avait vécu et auquel elle ne désirait plus penser. C'est avec des mains tremblantes qu'elle déposa de l'argent sur la table pour payer ce qu'ils devaient, pour ensuite se lever. Elle allait pour partir, quand elle se retourna plongeant ses yeux remplis de larmes dans ceux vides du blond.

- Je te demande juste une chose Malfoy, c'est de n'en parler à personne !

- Je ne comptais pas le faire, et puis ce n'est pas comme si la mort d'une moldue avait de l'importance !

Cela en était trop pour la journée, elle laissa échapper les grosses larmes qu'elle avait essayé de retenir et parti en courant reprenant le chemin menant au château.

Draco était resté figé. Il l'avait fais pleurer, et Merlin qu'il s'en voulait ! Ses derniers mots étaient sortis tout seul de sa bouche sans réfléchir. Il n'avait pas apprécié qu'elle puisse le juger sans le connaître. Il savait ce qu'était la souffrance, oh que oui, et il savait la voir chez les autres et l'alléger quand il le désirait ! Mais ce qu'elle pensait de lui, il s'en foutait royalement, ce qui le préoccupait le plus c'est qu'il l'avait fais pleurer sur un sujet où lui aussi était très sensible. Et sans qu'il comprenne, ça lui broyait le cœur. Tout ce qu'il voulait à ce moment c'était lui courir après pour qu'il essuie ses larmes alors qu'il s'excuserait. Mais il ne le fit pas, car il s'appelait Draco Malfoy et que de toute manière cette Hermione Granger, il la détestait. C'est ce qu'il essaya de se persuader pendant tout le trajet du retour, tout en essayant d'oublier la journée pas si désagréable que ça qu'il avait passé avec elle.

Hermione était arrivé tout sourire dans la salle commune où l'attendaient ses deux meilleurs amis accompagné de Blaise. Elle avait réussi à se reprendre avant de passer le tableau de la grosse dame. Reprenant le faux sourire qui ornait ses lèvres depuis le décès de sa mère. Elle vient s'asseoir sur un fauteuil, attendant les questions qui allaient lui être posées, et auxquelles elle ne désirait pas répondre.

- Alors raconte ? demanda Ron.

- Eh bien c'était comme une journée passée avec un Malfoy !

- Aïe, c'était si horrible que ça ? interrogea Harry.

- On ne s'est quasiment rien dis, il a passé son temps à me critiquer.

- Hermione, je t'assure que Draco n'est pas comme ça, c'est quelqu'un de bien !

- Blaise tu nous répètes ça depuis des mois, j'ai voulu vérifier avec ce rendez-vous, mais excuse moi je n'ai rien trouvé.

- Je pense que 'Mione a raison. Blaise c'est une chose que toi tu n'es pas voulu servir le lord comme tes parents, et que tu te sois rangé de notre côté, mais Malfoy n'est pas comme toi ! Il a choisi son camp, il a perdu. Voilà il est comme ça, sans cœur, sans âme, avec la rancœur de la défaite qui prend toute la place dans son cerveau, et en plus de tout ça il est certain de la supériorité de son sang, on ne pourra pas le changer !!

- Je vous assure qu'il n'est pas comme ça croyez moi !

- Blaise, tu n'as pas passé l'après midi avec lui ! Tu t'es révélé être quelqu'un de droit, de sincère, de gentil, de drôle et de courageux. Mais Malfoy, non je suis désolé…

- Je ne pourrais décidément pas vous faire changer d'avis !

Silence, Blaise se leva les salua tour à tour, leur souhaitant une bonne nuit et pris le chemin de sa maison. Hermione embrassa Harry et Ron puis monta dans son dortoir, essayant de trouver le sommeil, le cœur broyé par la douleur.

Des journées entières étaient passées. Trois exactement, au cours desquelles Hermione n'avait pas quitté ses livres et Blaise avec qui elle s'entendait de mieux en mieux. Hormis Harry et Ron, Zabini était le garçon le plus courageux qu'elle est rencontrée. Il avait décidé de ne pas rejoindre les rangs du Lord, il s'était opposé au fait de devenir un Mangemort, et avait fuit demandant de l'aide aux trois Gryffondors avec qui il trainait tout le temps aujourd'hui. Il avait ainsi intégrer L'ordre, combattant à leur côté lors de la bataille final.

Oui Harry étant en couple avec Ginny, et Ron ayant des penchants pour Parvati, Blaise et Hermione se retrouvaient souvent tous les deux à ruminer leur éternel célibat dans la bibliothèque.

- Finis ! s'exclama la brune.

- Tu rigoles ? Mais comment tu fais, c'est comme si ta main écrivait toute seule ! Moi il n'y a rien qui vient !

- C'est facile, prend le sujet, transforme le en problématique et essaie d'y répondre par trois points différents en t'aidant de tes cours.

- Bon puisque tu as finis on peut peut-être aller faire un tour dans le parc.

- Mais et toi ?

- Je me débrouillerais, là j'ai besoin d'air, et puis il y a trop de Serpentards ici.

- Je vois…

Ils se levèrent tous les deux empruntant le couloir menant vers la sortie. Blaise s'amusant à taquiner les cheveux d'Hermione. Ils riaient, courant dans le couloir. Ils finirent par arriver dehors se posant un peu à l'écart sous l'hombre d'un arbre.

- Tu as reparlé à Draco ?

- Non, je l'ai juste aperçu en cours de potions mais c'es tout ! Pourquoi ?

- Hermione, je sais que tu ne veux plus en entendre parler, mais je te jure que c'est quelqu'un de bien.

- Blaise…

- Désolé !

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule respirant l'air frais de l'après-midi, le soleil éclairant sa peau. Le temps était paisible, parfait. Ses yeux se fermèrent, elle se sentait bien. Blaise la faisait rire et elle en avait besoin, pour oublier tout ce qui était revenu ! Le bras du Serpentard s'enroula autour de la taille de la brune et il embrassa doucement ses cheveux. Tout était paisible jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre au tableau n'apparaisse. Blaise lâcha Hermione, et baissa la tête, tandis qu'elle rouvrit les yeux.

- Comme c'est mignon, le traître avec la sang de Bourbe. Jolie Tableau !

- C'est quoi ton problème Parkinson, tu ne peux pas nous foutre la paix un peu ?

Elle se mit à rire et continua de critiquer Blaise avec ses « amis ». La Gryffondor, elle, avait les yeux rivés sur Draco qui était un peu en retrait. Lui avait l'air quelque peu énervé, son regard fixant la main de Blaise qui était à quelques centimètres de celle d'Hermione. Puis il croisa ses yeux, et la soirée d'il y a trois jours lui revient en mémoire. Cet après-midi n'avait pas quitté sa tête et son cœur. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de lui, il ne pensait qu'à elle, qu'à ses yeux, son corps, son sourira. Il avait envie d'être à la place de Zabini à cet instant, et ça le mettait dans une rage folle, il détestait ce qu'elle pouvait lui faire ressentir. Il la détestait tout court, oui parce que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était lui prendre la main, l'emmener à l'écart et pouvoir la regarder sans s'arrêter, écouter sa respiration juste ça. Et le moment aurait été parfait !

- Drake chéri, je serais toi je ferais attention, Granger te fixe depuis tout à l'heure on dirait qu'elle va te bouffer ! s'exclama Parkinson.

- Oui, j'essaie de trouver une qualité, tu veux m'aider ? se moqua Hermione.

- Granger, te sentirais-tu supérieur à moi ? demanda Draco.

- Hum… Non, pas spécialement !

- Désirerais-tu prouver cela ?

- Me lancerais-tu un nouveau pari Malfoy !?

- Si j'ai une meilleur note que toi au devoir de potion, que nous rend Severus tout à l'heure, tu acceptes de passer l'après midi de demain avec moi.

- Pardon ?

- Tu as très bien entendu !

- O…Ok ! Et si je gagne, je veux que Parkinson oublie mon existence.

- De toute manière tu n'existes pas Granger !

- Ferme là Parkinson, ordonna Blaise !

Silence. Draco et Hermione se fixait jusqu'à ce que Pansy tourne les pieds pour repartir vers le château. Le blond baissa les yeux et partis à la suite des Serpentards. Hermione le regarda partir des questions plein la tête. Il avait parié un second rendez-vous, sachant très bien qu'il gagnerait ! Oui parce qu'en potion Hermione avait un peu de mal, pas parce qu'elle ne comprenait rien, bien au contraire, mais plus parce que Rogue préférait toujours surévaluer son filleul ! Alors une nouvelle fois il allait se retrouver tous les deux, et ça la rendait complètement malade !

Il était 11h54, une partie des élèves de 7ème année, Serpentards et Gryffondors, étaient en cours de potion. Le cours allait se finir dans 1 minute. Tous venaient de recevoir leur copie. Hermione regardait la sienne, B+, comme toujours. Ron avait eu un D- et Harry un F. Rien n'avait changé depuis la fin des deux camps. Non Rogue avait gardé ses habitudes, donc Draco avait forcément un A. Elle sourit, elle allait avoir un deuxième rendez-vous avec le Serpentard. Son cœur s'accéléra en sortant du cahot, lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez avec Malfoy.

- Alors Granger ?

- Je… B+.

- Hum… Je m'en doutais, A !

- Alors…

- 14h00 comme la dernière fois !

Elle prit la main de Ron et ils partirent tous les deux en direction de la grande salle suivis d'Harry. Draco enrageait, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais oui, il enrageait ! Il se dirigea rapidement vers la grande salle pour déjeuner. Il ne dit rien, ses amis lui parlaient, mais lui ne répondait pas ! Il ne faisait que de penser à elle à ses yeux, à son sourire, à son rire. Il la voulait près de lui, il ne comprenait pas, il ne comprenait plus, il ne SE comprenait plus ! Mais qu'est ce qui lui était passé par la tête, un nouveau pari, qu'il savait très bien qu'il remporterait. Mais il n'avait pas pu se contrôler en la voyant avec Zabini, il avait essayé de ne pas y penser, mais c'était sorti tout seul ! Putain il se détestait. Il s'était juré de garder son masque froid et détestable, mais il était tellement vulnérable fasse à elle !

Il ne pu presque rien avaler et partie rapidement en direction de sa chambre de préfet. Fallait qu'il se change. Il se sentait juste un peu sale, oui, pas parce qu'il voulait lui plaire !

Il prit une douche rapide, s'habillant d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche. Ses cheveux étaient encore un peu mouillé et en pagaille. Il se regarda dans le miroir, un truc clochait, il déboutonna deux boutons de sa chemise, voilà, parfait. Il se sourit et quitta sa chambre en direction du parc.

Il était là à attendre depuis maintenant 10 minutes. Elle était en retard et ça le faisait stresser. Mais alors qu'il se demandait si elle n'allait pas lui poser un lapin, les deux grandes portes s'ouvrirent sur Hermione. Ses yeux s'agrandirent à la vue de la brune. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, aussi attirante, bien que la dernière fois la robe qu'elle portait lui donnait un charme fou, mais là c'était différent. Elle portait un jean et un marcel blanc qui tous deux épousaient parfaitement ses formes, ses cheveux étaient lissés mais gardant tout de même une impression d'ondulation, et ses yeux, Merlin ses yeux, ils étaient maquillés de noir aussi bien sur les paupières quand dessous de l'œil, lui donnant un regard envoutant, ténébreux.

Il la regardait arriver vers lui, tout en se rappelant de la petite gamine qui avait toujours le doigt en l'air en première année. Merlin, qu'elle avait changé, une jeune fille, non une femme, pleine de charme, et tellement attirante. N'allez pas vous trompez, l'attirance n'était pas que physique, c'était également son odeur, son rire, sa façon de voir la vie, de parler, de le faire se sentir tellement en bien quand elle était là. Tout un tas de choses inexplicables. Il se frappa mentalement de pouvoir penser à cela et se mordit violement la lèvre inférieur pour se retenir de lui dire qu'elle était vraiment magnifique, tandis qu'elle était arrivée devant lui.

- Désolé je suis en retard…

- Hm…

Silence. Hermione avait la tête baissé, regardant désespérément ses pieds. Elle ne voulait pas croiser ses yeux qui lui faisaient ressentir tellement de choses. Et puis tout ce dont elle était capable à cet instant c'était de se demander intérieurement s'il avait remarqué la différence, s'il la trouvait jolie, ou si son dégoût aussi prononcé pour elle était toujours d'actualité. Elle se mordit la langue se maudissant de pouvoir penser qu'il pourrait un jour la trouver jolie.

- Oh Granger, tu t'amènes ?

Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il s'était éloigné vers le parc. Elle rougit violement honteuse d'être autant dans la lune et avança à sa suite. Il se dirigeait d'une démarche presque royale vers un endroit un peu à l'écart. Cinq minutes plus tard il finit par s'arrêter sous un arbre qui bordait le lac et d'où on pouvait avoir vu sur le château ainsi que la forêt interdite.

Quand Hermione arriva 1 minute plus tard, elle sursauta à la vue de Draco. Elle n'avait pas fais attention à la manière dont il s'était habillé. Son jean noir contrastant merveilleusement bien avec ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, et sa chemise ouverte outrageusement, qui lui donnait envie de toucher sa peau diaphane. Elle resta interdite quelques secondes, puis pris une profonde inspiration qu'elle espéra discrète et qui la calma quelque peu. Ses mains se mirent à trembler malgré tout et elle décida de s'asseoir avant que ses jambes ne lâchent. Elle se posa le plus silencieusement dans l'herbe à un ou deux mètres de Malfoy.

- Dra… Malfoy, je peux te poser une question ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu savais très bien que tu allais gagner ce pari, alors pourquoi mettre en condition un nouveau rendez-vous ?

- Je te pensais plus intelligente que ça !

- Ok…

- On a tellement rien à ce dire, que ta compagnie mais agréable !

- Pardon ? J'ai du mal à te suivre.

- Granger… La plupart du temps tu ne poses pas de questions débiles, je peux donc avoir la paix, et puis être avec toi signifie ne pas être avec les autres pauvres Serpentards qui ont encore beaucoup trop de rancœur face à leur défaite !

- …

- Tu ne comprends pas je suppose ! Mais à un moment il devient rasant de les entendre sans cesse rabâcher leur rancœur. Ils ont perdu tout ce que leurs parents leur avaient mis en tête, tout ce dont en quoi ils ont toujours cru. Ils leur faut du temps pour qu'ils arrêtent d'en vouloir au monde entier. Et donc quand je suis avec toi, j'ai la paix. C'est dure de ce rendre compte qu'on a été du mauvais côté. Oui ils leur faut du temps, mais là ça commence à être long.

- M'apprécierais-tu alors ?

- Je ne t'apprécie pas Granger.

- Evidement !

Nouveau silence. Pourquoi fallait-elle toujours qu'elle ressente cette douleur quand il lui disait ne pas l'aimer, la détester même ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à l'oublier ? Peut-être parce qu'avec ce qu'il venait de dire elle avait de l'espoir de le voir changer. Elle soupira si fort que le blond se retourna vers elle alors qu'elle s'allongeait sur l'herbe, les yeux rivés sur le ciel bleu, ne se rendant même pas compte que Draco l'observait se retenant de dégager les quelques mèches qui s'étaient éparpillées sur le si beau visage de la brune.

Les yeux d'Hermione se fermèrent. Elle pensait trop et ça lui donnait mal au crâne. Elle voulait juste apprécier le moment présent. Draco était à coté de lui, il faisait beau, les oiseaux chantaient, elle se sentait bien, malgré tout.

- Granger, pour l'autre jour, avec ta mère…

- Ne gâche pas ce silence par des futilités de ce genre.

Il se tut. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il gâche les meilleurs moments ? Il ferma un instant les yeux oubliant le monde qui les entourait tous les deux. La sensation était si parfaite. Il se sentait si bien, il aurait juste voulu s'allonger et se coller à elle, mettre son nez dans ses cheveux pour s'enivrer de son odeur.

- Pourquoi moi ? Une sang bourbe comme tu le dis si bien ! Tu me détestes et c'est avec moi que tu te sens en paix ! Je n'arrive même pas à en rire !

- Je ne te déteste pas !

Elle avait ouvert les yeux brusquement, tournant la tête vers Malfoy qui regardait au loin. Il ne l'a détestait pas, c'était sorti comme ça ! Il n'avait pas pu contrôler ses mots, et il s'en voulait. Elle était sur un nuage, il ne la détestait pas ! Le vide qui emplissait son cœur depuis quelques semaines sembla moins gênant. Elle sourie vaguement et se releva regardant dans la même direction que du blond.

- Blaise dit que tu es un gars bien, il essaie de nous persuader !

- Pourquoi me parles-tu de Zabini ? demanda t-il durement.

- Vous êtes dur avec lui, c'est quelqu'un de bien, il est si gentil, si drôle, loyal et courageux. Il serait peut-être temps d'arrêter de le critiquer et de passer à autre chose !

- Mais de quoi te mêles-tu Granger ? Regarde un peu plus loin que ton bout du nez !

- Pardon ?

- N'as-tu jamais remarqué, que je ne l'ai jamais critiqué ? Pas une seul fois je ne l'ai rabaissé ou même insulté ! Blaise est quelqu'un je respecte plus que n'importe qui, il a su se révolter alors que d'autres se la fermaient ! Il a désobéi et s'est battu pour une cause qui lui était juste, pas qui lui a été imposé ! C'est mon meilleur ami, alors ne va pas raconter des choses comme ce que tu as dis il y a 2 minutes.

- Excuse-moi-je …

- Tais-toi Granger !

Elle se tourna vers lui, plantant ses yeux dans les siens. Il était si magnifique. Et elle s'en voulait, putain qu'elle s'en voulait !

- Malfoy, ne lui en veux tu pas ? Il t'a trahi en changeant de camp, il a condamné le tient !

- C'était il y a un an et quelques mois. Exactement un an, trois mois et 28 jours ! J'étais enfermé dans ma chambre, le Lord était chez nous et je n'avais pas le droit d'en sortir. Il faisait chaud, j'avais l'impression d'étouffer que quelque chose n'allait pas ! Et puis à un moment ma porte à claqué, mon père était là toujours la même expression glacial vide. Il m'a ordonné de le suivre et on est descendu en bas dans les cachots, j'ai cru que j'allais vomir quand j'ai senti l'odeur de sang qui se tramait ! Mon père me trainait fermement à travers le couloir et on a passé une porte. Je crois que c'est à ce moment que mon monde s'est écroulé, ma mère était là au milieu de la pièce, elle saignait beaucoup, sa peau était marqué par les coups. Le lord se tenait devant elle un sourire sur sa face de serpent. A mon entrée, elle a relevé vaguement la tête, ses yeux brillaient de larmes, elle ma sourie ne me quittant pas du regard. Je ne comprenais pas, j'étais perdu, j'avais tellement mal de la voir comme ça, j'ai voulu me jeter sur elle mais mon père me tenait si fortement que j'en avais mal au bras. Le Lord a commencé à parler, il a dis qu'elle nous avait trahis, qu'elle ne méritait pas de vivre, qu'il fallait qu'elle soit punis. Mon père n'a rien dis, se contentant de garder son air impassible. Ma mère continuait de me regarder en souriant, elle m'a murmuré un « je t'aime mon ange » et le lord a prononcé le sort impardonnable. Mon cœur s'est brisé, j'arrivais plus à respirer, j'ai hurlé et je me suis jeté sur elle, mais ce n'était plus qu'un corps sans vie. Le lord a ris et est sorti, mon père est resté quelques secondes puis il m'a attrapé pour me sortir de la pièce. J'ai essayé de me débattre en vain et je me suis retrouvé à nouveau dans ma chambre. J'avais tellement mal, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir ! J'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait broyé le cœur, arraché les entrailles, j'avais tout perdu, je ne comprenais plus rien et mon connard de père qui avait laissé faire ! J'avais envie de le tuer de mes propres mains, d'aller égorger le lord même si je devais en mourir.

- Malfoy…

- Je suis resté des jours enfermés sans manger, je ne dormais que très peu. J'avais tellement mal, c'était juste insupportable ! Et Rogue ai arrivé, il a essayé de me remettre sur pieds, et il a finit par m'avouer qu'il était du côté de L'ordre que c'était un espion. Ça n'a fait qu'un tour dans ma tête et j'ai décidé que maintenant je vivrais pour venger la mort de ma mère, d'anéantir ce en quoi on m'a toujours fais croire. Mon monde venait de s'écrouler, je n'avais plus aucun reperd, tout ce que j'avais appris depuis ma naissance se révélait être faux, et le pire c'est que depuis le début vous aviez raison. Alors je me suis mis du côté de Rogue et je suis devenu un espion à ma manière.

- Je…

- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié Granger. Je veux juste que tu me foutes la paix ! Maintenant tu pourras croire ton Blaise et vous pourrez vivre votre histoire en paix.

Draco grogna. Ses yeux le brulaient, l'envie qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras le démangeait. Il avait mal. Reparler de tout ça lui faisait ressentir à nouveau toute cette souffrance qui l'avait anéantie auparavant. Sa colère s'était achevé depuis pas mal de temps, il avait appris à croire en d'autres valeurs de celle qu'on lui avait inculquées. Il avait eu du mal à se reconstruire mais il avait réussi avec l'aide de son parrain. Il avait su faire les bons choix à temps. Il s'allongea dans l'herbe en fermant les yeux, essayant d'oublier ses dernières paroles.

Hermione le regardait, elle avait mal pour lui. Ils n'étaient pas si différent que ça en faite, ils se ressemblaient plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Elle s'allongea à son tour à quelques centimètres du blond, frôlant sa peau. Des frissons, des millions de frissons parcoururent son corps, sa peau était si douce, elle voulait la toucher à nouveau.

Draco avait retenu un sursaut. Ça peau l'avait brulé, et il avait aimé ça, et pire encore. Il se tourna sur le coté plongeant ses yeux dans ceux d'Hermione. Ses mèches, encore ces foutues mèches. Il serra les dents et ferma les yeux essayant d'oublier qu'elle était à quelques centimètres de lui, mais rien n'y faisait. Il replongea ses yeux gris aciers dans ceux chocolats de la brune et doucement avança sa main vers le visage d'Hermione. Ses doigts effleurèrent sa peau allée, et il remit délicatement une mèche brune derrière l'oreille de la Gryffondor.

Celle-ci ferma ses yeux laissant couler quelques larmes. Elle avait mal pour lui, elle avait mal pour elle. Comment pouvait-il garder cet aspect glacial, après toutes les choses qu'il avait vécu, sa mère tuer par le lord et son père tuer pendant la guerre. Comment faisait-il pour s'en sortir alors qu'elle avait tant de mal ! Blaise avait raison alors, Draco était quelqu'un de bien, de courageux, de droit, de gentil et de sensible. Elle sanglota d'avantage. Qu'elle pouvait être conne !

- Non Granger arrête ça ! Putain non ! Granger s'il te plait !

- Je suis désolé…

Sa voix était brisée par les sanglots. Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure et sans plus tenir, il attrapa le bras de la Gryffondor pour la ramener contre lui. Il entoura avec hésitation sa taille, tandis qu'Hermione surprise enfouit sa tête dans le coup du serpentard, humant son odeur.

Aucun des deux n'osait faire un geste. Draco était pétrifié, qu'avait-il fais ? Pourquoi l'avait-il pris contre lui ? Mais surtout pourquoi se sentait-il aussi bien ? Hermione, elle, se calmait doucement, son souffle chaud brulant la gorge de Malfoy. Elle tenait fermement sa chemise, comme si, si elle venait à la lâcher elle en mourrait ! Doucement elle se colla un peu plus à lui, recherchant d'avantage de contact qu'elle savait éphémère. Elle répéta un « je suis désolé » qui ramena Draco sur terre. Se rendant compte de la situation dans lequel il était, et le fait qu'il désirait que ça dure éternellement, il prit sur lui et s'écarta précipitamment d'Hermione. Il se remit dans sa position de départ, c'est-à-dire assis les yeux fixés sur l'horizon. La brune mit quelques secondes à réagir, puis se releva honteuse d'avoir pu croire à ces quelques minutes de bonheur.

- Excuse moi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris !

- Non… Non t'excuses pas.

- Ça ne se reproduira pas Granger!

Elle ne répondit pas, de toute façon qu'est ce qu'elle aurait pu dire. Il regrettait, elle ne regrettait pas. Il ne voulait pas que ça se reproduise, alors qu'elle ne demandait que ça.

Pourquoi faillait-il que tout sois aussi compliqué ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il la déteste alors qu'il les avait quand même aidés ? Pourquoi compliquait-il tout ?

Oui pourquoi gardait-il cette haine envers sa maison alors qu'il les avait aidé à vaincre ? C'était quoi son putain de problème ?

- Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas Malfoy ! Tu t'es rangé dans notre camp pendant la guerre, okey, mais alors maintenant explique moi pourquoi tu continues de trainer avec tous les petits merdeux que sont les Serpentards ! Tu pourrais te joindre à nous, et de nouveau trainer avec Blaise ! Ok tu me déteste, tu nous détestes, mais…

- De 1. Granger rentre bien dans ta petite tête que je ne te déteste pas, ni les deux crétins qui te servent de meilleurs amis. De 2. Je n'arrive pas à m'enlever de la tête la manière dont je vous considère responsable de la mort de ma mère. Elle s'est battue pour protéger Blaise et pour vous aider, et elle en a payé de sa vie.

- Responsable ? Tu te fous de moi là ?

- C'est plus fort que moi je t'ai dis. J'ai tort, je le sais, mais vous tenir à l'écart de moi, vous critiquer me permet d'alléger ma peine.

- Est-ce que moi je hurle sur les médecins parce qu'ils n'ont pas réussi à sauver ma mère !

- Granger…

- On partage la même peine, et on s'est battu pour la même chose ça devrait nous unir plutôt que de nous faire agir comme on agit depuis que la guerre est finit.

Ils étaient à présent debout l'un en face de l'autres. Proche beaucoup trop proche pensait Draco. Hermione parlait, non l'engueulait, lui tout ce qu'il essayait de faire s'était de reculer. Oui parce qu'il avait envie encore de la coller à lui, de respirer l'odeur de ses cheveux, de sentir les mains de la brune s'agripper à son t-shirt.

Il sursauta quand il se rendit compte qu'elle avait arrêté de parler et de bouger, et qu'elle était à quelques pas de lui à le regarder. Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues car depuis tout à l'heure il l'observait, il ne l'écoutait pas il se contentait de la dévorer du regard.

- C'est la première fois que je te vois rougir !

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui avec une irrésistible envie de toucher cette peau d'ordinaire diaphane mais qui était là, rougit par la gêne. Elle avait envie de déposer ses lèvres dans son cou, de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux et de rester tout contre lui.

- Granger …

Elle ne l'écoutait pas, ses yeux rivés sur sa peau, sur ses yeux, sur cette chemise ouverte. Elle se pencha doucement Vers lui sa bouche à quelques centimètres de l'oreille du blond. Celui-ci était figé, il ne pouvait pas faire un geste pétrifié par le fait qu'elle soit si proche de lui. Il ne comprenait pas d'habitude avec les filles il n'y avait pas de problèmes, deux trois paroles et elles se retrouvaient à crier son prénom dans ses draps blancs. Alors pourquoi avec la Gryffondor c'était différent ? Pourquoi à cet instant il ne voulait rien d'autre que la tenir dans ses bras et embrasser sa peau ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas envie de la sauter là maintenant ? C'était un mec après tout ça aurait été normal ! Mais là non, avec elle il se sentait différent, comme entier, il n'avait pas besoin de tricher. Il se mordit, à nouveau violement sa lèvre inférieur, la faisant presque saigner, lorsqu'il entendit les mots qu'Hermione venait de lui susurrer.

_- Oh stop un instant, __J'aimerais que ce moment, __Fixe pour des tas d'années, __Ta sensualité !_

Elle avait chantonné ces quatre phrases sur un air qui était inconnu au blond. Des frissons lui ont empli le corps entier, faisant rejeter la tête de Draco, en arrière. Il avait soupiré d'aise. C'est dingue comme elle pouvait le faire se sentir bien. Il planait presque, sa voix sensuelle lui avait fais accélérer son rythme cardiaque, et ses mains tremblaient. Elle se plaqua doucement contre le Serpentard, alors qu'elle nichait à nouveau sa tête dans son cou. Il ne résista pas plus longtemps et passa ses mains dans le dos de la Gryffondor. Une se glissant dans ses cheveux et l'autre entourant sa taille. Son nez respira fortement l'odeur de la brune, et il ferma les yeux de bien être.

Hermione s'accrochait à nouveau à lui désespérément. Elle ne voulait pas que cette étreinte se brise comme tout à l'heure, elle voulait que ce moment soit éternel, parce que putain qu'elle se sentait bien. Elle soupira de plaisir, puis réprima un soupir de frustration lorsque Draco la repoussa doucement. Elle le regarda s'asseoir contre l'arbre alors qu'il lui prenait la main pour l'attirer contre lui. Elle se nicha dans ses bras. Et ils restèrent ainsi sans parler, sans bouger, jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche laissant apparaître un magnifique ciel noir où on pouvait commencer à apercevoir des étoiles.

- Granger…

- Hum ?

- Je pense que l'on devrait rentrer. Il commence à faire nuit et si on n'est pas présent au diner, on va avoir des problèmes !

- Oh… euh oui bien sur !

Elle s'était écarté de lui à contre cœur, se relevant immédiatement. Il s'était relevé en même temps qu'elle et sans dire un mot avait commencé à prendre le chemin du retour. Hermione l'avait rejoins rapidement, et ils marchaient à présent en silence vers la grande porte du château.

- Je suppose que ce qui c'est passé cet après-midi restera entre nous !

- Tu percutes vite Granger !

- Evidement.

Un silence pesant, gênant régnait entre les deux jeunes, tandis qu'ils passaient la porte du château et qu'ils avançaient vers la grande salle. Sans savoir pourquoi ils s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes leur regard se croisant. Hermione baissa la tête se rendant compte que cet après-midi passé avec le serpentard était à présent terminé et que tous deux allaient reprendre leur vie où ils l'avaient arrêté. Draco ferma quelques instants les yeux, puis les rouvrit et sans pouvoir se contrôler il tendit une main vers le visage de la Gryffondor pour lui remettre, une seconde fois depuis le début de la journée, une mèche derrière son oreille. Foutue mèche ! Elle releva automatiquement la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Je… commença t-elle.

- Demain même heure sous l'arbre cette fois ?

- D'ac…D'accord !

Ses joues étaient rougies, mais qu'est ce qu'elle se sentait bien. Il lui avait donné un nouveau rendez-vous, sans pari cette fois. Se pouvait-il qu'il est apprécié cette journée ? Continuant dans ses réflexions elle passa la grande porte se dirigeant vers la table de sa maison où beaucoup de regards étaient tournés vers elle. Ron et Harry l'attendaient, des questions plein la tête. Elle s'assit, lança un signe de la main à Blaise, rougit au regard que Draco lui porta avant de se retourner vers une Parkinson entreprenante, puis répondit aux regards de ses deux meilleurs amis.

- Alors ? demanda le roux.

- Avec grand étonnement ce n'était pas si terrible que ça. Totalement différent de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Il a été beaucoup moins agressif et on a réussit à parler.

- Vous avez parlé de quoi ? interrogea Harry.

- De choses et d'autres !

- Allez 'Mione !

- Désolé les gars mais je n'en parlerais pas !

La brune ne fit pas attention aux bougonnements de ses deux acolytes, et se servit à manger. Le repas passa relativement vite ayant d'autres choses à penser plutôt que de se nourrir. Elle quitta la table rapidement, répondant à leur regard interrogatif par un « je suis fatigué, on se voit demain » puis elle partie en direction de son dortoir. Le chemin jusqu'à sa maison lui paru beaucoup plus rapide qu'à l'habitude et en quelques minutes elle se retrouva dans son lit le cœur léger et les pensées tournées vers un certain blond.

Draco avait également rejoint sa chambre de préfet rapidement. Il était littéralement crevé et sa tête lui tournait. Il s'avança dans sa salle de bain privée et s'arrosa le visage pour se remettre les idées en places. Il avait passé l'après-midi avec une Gryffondor, une sang de bourbe de sur croix, mais ça il en avait strictement rien à faire. Il l'avait trouvé terriblement belle. Il l'avait pris dans ses bras, et ils étaient restés comme ça tout l'aprèm. Mais le pire, c'est qu'il avait aimé ça, il avait aimé qu'elle s'accroche à lui tel à une bouée, il avait aimé respirer son odeur, il avait aimé sentir son cœur battre contre le sien. Oui il avait aimé et il avait terriblement envie que ça recommence, d'où sa proposition pour le lendemain.

Quel crétin ! Il ne devait pas s'attacher, il se l'était promis. Ne plus ressentir d'affection pour personne, ça faisait beaucoup trop mal. Il aimait sa mère plus que n'importe qui et maintenant elle n'était plus de se monde et il avait l'impression d'être parti avec elle. Il s'était accroché à son père petit avant de se rendre compte que Lucius ne l'avait jamais aimé, il était simplement là pour assurer la descendance. Oui il n'était attaché à personne et ce n'était pas plus mal, donc il ne fallait surtout pas commencé maintenant.

Personne ? Le blond soupira fortement relevant son regard vers le miroir. Il sourie en se rappelant les bons moments passés avec Blaise, qu'est ce que cet imbécile pouvait lui manquer ! Et il y a avait également son parrain chez qui il vivait quand il n'était pas à Poudlard. Mais ils n'avaient jamais été réellement proches, quoique depuis la perte de ses deux parents Severus avait su lui donner beaucoup plus d'affection que son père ne lui avait jamais donnée. Il ferma les yeux et partit s'allonger sur son lit. Il la revoyait ses cheveux brun volants au vent, ses yeux chocolats envoutant, son sourire flamboyant, sa peau d'une douceur infinie, son rire sincère et sa manière de rougir qui la rendait si innocente. Il se maudit intérieurement de penser tout ça et se mit en boxer pour essayer de trouver le sommeil.

Plusieurs jours passèrent où les deux jeunes se retrouvaient régulièrement sous leur arbre comme ils disaient si bien. Chacun ressentait le besoin de se retrouver près de l'autre. Si Hermione ne culpabilisait pas à l'idée de rejoindre le blond, Draco lui se détestait mais ne pouvait pas résister. Ils avaient appris à se connaître un peu mieux et à trouver des sujets de discutions où ils ne s'engueulaient pas. Blaise, lui, était ravi de les voir s'entendre sachant le béguin de la brune pour son meilleur ami. A plusieurs reprises il avait voulu les rejoindre pour pouvoir discuter avec le Serpentard mais avait vite abandonné à chaque fois. Harry et Ron, eux, s'inquiétaient, Blaise avait-il raison ? Malfoy avait-il réellement changé ? Où voulait-il seulement atteindre le brun par le biais de sa meilleure amie pour venger la mort de son père ?

De son côté Pansy était hors d'elle. Comment son Draco pouvait trainer avec Granger, cette petite garce ? Ça la dépassait ! Elle ne comprenait pas, elle espérait juste que le blond avait une mauvaise idée derrière la tête du genre se foutre d'elle. C'était certain, et ça ne pouvait pas être autrement. En attendant elle, elle s'amusait. Oui pourquoi laisser Malfoy se divertir tout seule, elle aussi voulait s'amuser. C'est pourquoi la Serpentard avait fait des recherches sur la Gryffondor et avait trouvé des choses intéressantes, des choses, qu'elle savait, qui toucheraient au plus profond sa rivale.

C'était Lundi, quatre jours après leur second rendez-vous. La journée de cours étaient passée plutôt rapidement. Harry, Ron, Blaise et Hermione se dirigeaient à présent vers le parc n'ayant plus cours de l'après midi. A leurs habitudes, ils se chamaillaient tous entre eux, laissant leurs éclats de rire s'ajouter aux chants des oiseaux et au souffle du vent. Ils s'assirent à l'hombre discutant de leurs examens qui approchaient. Le stresse montait et les trois garçons étaient terrorisés alors qu'Hermione était plutôt détendu. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle disait. Elle passait juste ses soirées à réviser toutes ses notes. L'ambiance était paisible et ils finirent par rentrer deux heures plus tard se dirigeant vers la grande salle pour le diner.

Le trajet aurait pu se passer sans encombre s'ils n'avaient pas rencontré Parkinson. Elle se tenait au milieu du couloir entouré de Grabbe, Goyle et d'une sixième année. Son visage s'éclaira à la vue du petit groupe arriver. Elle avait l'envie irrésistible de cracher des horreurs au visage de la Sang-de-Bourbe.

- Encore de ce monde ceux là, lâcha t-elle.

- Dégage Pansy, déclara Blaise.

- Blaise, mon petit Blaise… Bref ce n'est pas toi qui m'intéresse, dit-elle en se tournant vers Hermione. Granger… comment te sens tu ?

- Pardon ?

- Qu'est ce que tu cherches encore Parkinson ? cracha Ron.

- J'essaie d'être gentille !

- Venez, on y va, dit Harry.

- Mais attendez… Je voulais présenter toutes mes condoléances à toi Hermione. Tu as bien du courage d'être ici alors que tu as perdu ta mère il y a de ça quelques mois !

La dite Hermione se figea à cette phrase. Son cœur s'était accéléré anormalement, son sang tapait contre ses veines, et ses yeux la brulaient. Harry, Ron et Blaise s'étaient retourné vers elle ne comprenant pas, tandis que Pansy et ses amis étaient partis en rigolant. Voyant leur amie comme ça, ils comprirent que sur ce coup là, la Serpentard n'avait pas menti. Mais ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi elle ne leur avait rien dis. Ils allaient la réconforter, et lui poser des questions mais la brune s'avançait déjà dans le couloir vers un Draco en pleine discussion avec Théodore. La brune avait les yeux rouges et des larmes coulaient à présent sur ses joues. Elle n'avait pas mis plus deux 30 secondes à comprendre que l'information n'avait pu venir que de Malfoy, alors elle se dirigeait à présent vers lui. Elle bouillonnait de l'intérieur, son cœur lui faisait terriblement mal, tout le monde allait être au courant, s'excuser et la regarder avec pitié. Elle ne voulait pas de ça ! Non, elle ne voulait pas ! Elle désirait juste qu'on la laisse oublier ce moment de sa vie.

Elle se planta devant le blond, qui sursauta quand il la vit ainsi. Théodore s'écarta quelque peu sentant la rage de la Gryffondor qui allait sortir.

- Hermione ça va ? demanda Draco.

- Comment as-tu pu ? Je t'avais demandé de garder ça pour toi ! Mais tu t'en tapes hein ? Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule j'espère. Je pensais que tu avais réellement changé Malfoy, j'avais appris à t'apprécier ! Putain, tu n'es qu'un enfoiré sans cœur, incapable de ressentir quelque chose, tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est de voir souffrir les autres. J'espère que tu t'es bien amusé !!

- Mais arrête, de quoi tu parles ?

- Continue surtout ! Tu as du bien rigolé avec ta Pansy derrière mon dos. La petite Sang-de-Bourbe qui a perdu sa maman moldue, vous avez du en passer des heures à vous marrer !

- Je n'ai pas …

- TAIS-TOI !

Le blond se tenait la joue. La brune l'avait giflé avec une force qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Le coup était parti tout seul déclenchant un peu plus ses sanglots. Elle lui avait accordé sa confiance, mais qu'est ce qu'elle avait pu être conne ! Elle se faisait avoir à chaque fois, mais il avait l'air tellement sincère et les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à son égard n'arrangeaient rien. Elle lui cracha à la figure un dernier « tu me dégoutes ! » et partie en courant vers sa tour.

Draco resta interdis pendant quelques secondes, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. S'il avait bien compris, beaucoup de monde de Poudlard étaient à présent au courant pour la mère d'Hermione et le pire c'est qu'elle l'accusait. Jamais, oh non jamais il n'aurait fais ça. C'est comme s'il se trahissait lui-même, comme s'il avouait au monde entier que sa mère avait été tué par les mains du Lord lui-même et qu'il avait donc rejoint L'ordre pour aider à vaincre le mal. Ce dont il ne se vantait pas ! Et puis même, peu importe lui, l'école entière pourrait être au courant de son histoire il s'en fichait mais sa Gryffondor non, il n'aurait jamais fais ça.

Il était arrivé à un point où, dépendant d'elle, il n'aurait pas supporté qu'on puisse lui faire du mal.

Perdu, il s'avança, le regard triste, vers la grande salle, passant devant Parkinson, il l'entendit se venter de ce dont Granger venait de l'accuser. Il avait envie d'hurler. Comment cette garce avait-elle pu faire ça ? Sans réfléchir il se rua sur elle sa baguette à la main, sous le regard, horrifié de sa clique, et interrogateur de Ron, Harry et Blaise. Sa main entoura avec force le cou de la brune la plaquant fortement contre le mur.

- Drake t'es malade ! Arrête tu me fais mal ! Draco … sanglota-elle !

- Qu'est ce que tu as été raconté à Granger ?

- Oh, il s'inquiète pour sa Sang-de-Bourbe !

- Tu lui as dis quoi ?!!

- Je lui ai juste présenté mes condoléances pour sa chère maman !

- Espèce de garce ! Comment…

- Je l'ai su ? Eh bien c'est facile, j'ai juste fais des petites recherches sur ta petite Gryffondor !

- Tu l'approches encore, je te jure que…

- Draco arrête, l'interrompis Blaise.

Le blond ne se contrôlait plus, sa colère était si immense que sa main se resserrait un peu plus autour du cou de la brune qui suffoquait. Blaise s'était interposé, posant sa main sur le bras de Draco, ses yeux fixant les siens. Il capitula relâchant Pansy qui reprit une grande bouffée d'air, toussant quelque peu.

- Tu lui fais encore le moindre mal Parkinson, et je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer, compris ?

Il se détourna d'elle, fixa un instant son meilleur ami et s'approcha des deux Gryffondors qui le regardaient interloqué. Sans un mot ils prirent tous les quatre le chemin de la tour pour retrouver la brune.

- Je n'ai rien dit…

- On sait Malfoy soupira Harry.

- Ce qu'on ne comprend pas c'est pourquoi elle nous a rien dis.

Je l'ai su comme ça, c'était à Pré au Lard. Je l'ai interrogé sur la bague qu'elle porte sur une chaine autour de son cou. On venait de s'engueuler juste avant alors elle m'a sorti que c'était un cadeau de sa mère et qu'elle lui avait offert juste avant de mourir. Elle était tellement énervée, elle pleurait et elle est partie. Elle m'a demandé de ne rien vous dire, elle veut juste oublier et ne pas voir de la pitié dans vos yeux qui lui auraient rappelé sans cesse ce qui c'était passé.

- Oh…

- Il faut que je la vois, que je lui explique ce qui c'est passé. Peu importe si elle ne me croit pas mais je ne veux pas la voir… pleurer.

Ils finirent par arriver devant la grosse dame. Le mot de passe fut murmuré par le roux permettant l'ouverture du tableau donnant sur la salle commune. Les deux Gryffondors ainsi que le Noir entrèrent, mais Draco resta sur le pas de l'entrée. Blaise se retourna vers lui et d'un sourire l'invita à entrer, ce qu'il fit.

Il garda ses remarques pour lui, comme quoi la salle commune des Serpentard avait beaucoup plus de classe que la gage aux lions. Harry s'approcha de Ginny et après un rapide baisé, il lui demanda de faire descendre Hermione. Après un regard méfiant vers le blond elle monta rapidement dans le dortoir féminin redescendant quelques minutes plus tard avec une Granger, les cheveux en désordre, les yeux rouges, un long pull descendant jusqu'à ses genoux dénudés.

- Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? demanda t-elle en voyant le blond.

- Hermione écoute moi s'il te plait.

- Je n'en n'ai pas la moindre envie !

- C'est Parkinson qui a colporté la rumeur et non Draco, déclara Blaise.

- Et comment elle l'a su hein ?

- Ce n'est pas Malfoy qui lui a dis, elle s'est renseigné pour te blesser enchaina Harry.

- Tu aurais du nous en parler 'Mione.

- Ron je ne veux pas en parler, je veux juste ne plus y penser et continuer à vivre.

- Oui bien sur on aurait compris, mais on s'était juré de ne rien se cacher ! Je sais à quel point ce n'est pas bon de tout garder pour sois, j'en ai fais l'expérience, en parler juste un peu aurais pu un minimum alléger ta peine parce qu'elle aurait été partagé !

- Harry …

Silence. Draco avait la tête baissé, il n'osait pas la regarder. Il ne supportait pas de la voir dans cet état de douleur et de tristesse. Et puis, elle était beaucoup trop belle comme ça. Il avait envie de la prendre contre lui, d'apaiser ses sanglots, de lui murmurer des mots rassurants. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait la désirer ! Il avait fini par accepter l'évidence. Ses pensées et son cœur n'étaient tournés que vers la jeune femme. C'était dure à dire mais il avait des sentiments réels, peut être pas partagés, mais tant pis du moment qu'il était près d'elle c'était tout ce qui importait.

Harry et Ron allèrent la serrer chacun leur tour dans leurs bras, lui embrassant doucement le front signe de protection, puis nous saluèrent pour retourner, accompagné de Ginny, à la grande salle, manger. Blaise les rejoint quelques secondes plus tard, après avoir serré également contre lui la brune tout en lui murmurant quelques mots à son oreille. Il ne restait donc plus qu'eux deux, immobiles dans la salle commune. Leur regard ne se lâchait pas. Puis Draco finit par détourner les pieds désirant vite sortir de cette salle étouffante pour rejoindre sa chambre de préfet. Mais Hermione qui l'avait rejoint par quelques pas silencieux, le retient par le bras.

- Draco…

Il sursauta déjà par le contact brulant de la peau de la brune contre la sienne, mais aussi par l'entente de son prénom, qu'elle avait murmuré dans une plainte qui se voulait suppliante. Il se retourna doucement vers elle, et son cœur s'accéléra à la vue du peu d'espace les séparant. Il était si proche d'elle mais à la fois beaucoup trop loin encore. Il lui sourie tristement et caressa doucement sa joue.

- Je suis désolé, murmura t-il.

- Non, non, c'est moi, je suis désolé ! Je n'aurais jamais du t'accuser à tord. Pardon, pardon !

Sans plus attendre, il passa sa main dans son dos et l'attira contre lui. Elle, enroula ses bras autour de son cou, posant sa tête sur son épaule, tandis que lui enfouissait sa tête dans la chevelure de la brune. Ils soupirèrent d'aise tous les deux, ce contact ayant beaucoup trop manqué.

- Hermione…

Un vague murmure, mais elle frissonna quand même. Il l'avait appelé par son prénom et elle avait l'impression de rêver. Ils étaient réellement proches. Elle le savait mais là c'était comme si tout prenait un sens, comme si tous les sourires ou les quelques mots échangés dans les couloirs étaient réels et qu'il n'avait plus honte de se dire ami d'une Sang-de-Bourbe. Sans réfléchir et surtout sans pouvoir résister plus longtemps, elle plaqua délicatement ses fines lèvres contre la peau blanche du cou de Draco. Le blond sursauta mais finis par soupirer d'aise, Merlin que c'était bon. Ses lèvres à lui vinrent embrasser son front, reproduisant le même geste fait auparavant par ses deux meilleurs amis.

Il finit par se décaler un peu d'elle plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait aimer leur couleur chocolat. Ses mains vinrent prendre en coupe le visage fin de la jeune femme pour le rapprocher un peu plus du sien. Leur souffle s'accéléra ainsi que leur rythme cardiaque. Draco avait soudain peur, devait-il ? Pouvait-il ? Il avança doucement son visage vers elle et effleura ses lèvres. Merlin, électrisant, humainement indescriptible. Il ferma les yeux de bien être tandis qu'Hermione avançait à nouveau ses lèvres vers celles du blond. Elle voulait l'embrasser réellement, elle ne pouvait plus se contenter d'un effleurement. Doucement elle posa sa bouche sur celle du Serpentard, en appuyant légèrement. Ils se séparèrent quelques secondes, puis de nouveau, leurs lèvres se scellèrent. Draco ne contrôlant plus aucun de ses gestes, passa une main dans les cheveux de la Gryffondor tandis que son autre main se posait dans le bas de son dos pour rapprocher un peu plus leur deux corps. Leur peau était devenue chaude et douce. Un simple baisé, un simple geste mais qui voulait exprimer tant de choses, un besoin, une envie, des sentiments encore un peu confus. Oui un geste tellement simple mais si important, plus agréable que n'importe quoi.

Timidement la langue de Draco vient lécher la lèvre inférieure de la brune lui demandant l'accès à sa bouche. C'est ainsi que le simple baisé en surface se transforma en baisé passionné. Leur langue se cherchant, se trouvant, se taquinant. Une danse effrénée, faisant battre à tout rompre leur cœur, faisant se rapprocher un peu plus leur corps. Chacun des deux n'avaient plus conscience du temps, du monde qui les entourait. Ils étaient justes bien là, et auraient voulu que le moment soit éternel. Mais toute bonne chose à une fin comme on dit. Doucement Draco mit fin au baisé, reprenant difficilement ses esprits. Leur respiration était saccadé et brulante. Le blond lui sourie et la repris dans ses bras embrassant a tempe.

- Tu devrais aller te coucher.

- Hm… non, je suis bien là.

Le serpentard, rigola. Elle se sentait bien dans ses bras, qu'est que ça pouvait lui réchauffer le cœur. Lui aussi était bien, il aurait aimé rester là toute la nuit, encerclant sa taille, la regardant dormir, veiller sur elle. La Gryffondor embrassa à nouveau son cou et se dégagea de lui.

- Bonne nuit Hermione.

- A demain…

Elle embrassa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres alors qu'il quittait la salle direction sa chambre. Il n'avait même pas faim, il se sentait juste bien, le cœur léger. Cette fille savait lui faire oublier toute la douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir depuis la mort de sa mère. Il croisa Blaise dans la salle commune, à l'écart de tous les Serpentards présent, comme d'habitude. Il hésita puis s'approcha de lui. Le noir releva ses yeux et sursauta à la vue du blond le surplombant de toute sa hauteur, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Draco… ?

- Je suis fatigué là, mais j'aimerais que l'on parle demain.

- O-oui, si tu veux.

- Bien.

Avec le même sourire, Draco détourna les pieds et reparti vers sa chambre sous le regard surpris de tous les élèves présent dans la pièce. Blaise lui rayonnait, allait-il pouvoir retrouver son meilleur ami ?

Le lendemain, et les jours qui suivirent se ressemblèrent traits pour traits. Draco avait tout d'abord rejoint Blaise, qui assit sur l'herbe lisait tranquillement. Il lui avait sourie avant de s'excuser, partant dans un monologue interminable expliquant la raison du pourquoi de cette stupide distance. Et il avait finit par conclure tout ça par un « Mon meilleur ami me manque. », ça lui avait brulé la gorge, n'étant pas habitué à se dévoiler de la sorte mais il avait prit sur lui désirant plus que tout –enfin presque- retrouvé cette complicité, cette confiance, cette amitié, cette relation quasi fraternelle, qui régnaient entre eux. Le noir avait rigolé sachant très bien l'effort surhumain qu'avait fais le blond puis l'avait pris dans ses bras, une accolade amicale qui leur avait tant manqué, étant auparavant le pilier de l'autre. C'est ainsi qu'ils avaient passé leur après-midi ensemble, n'oubliant pas de se raconter tout ce qu'il avait manqué l'un et l'autre.

Oui les journées passèrent et pas une seule fois Draco n'était retourné voir Hermione, pas une seule fois il ne lui avait adressé la parole, pas une seul fois il ne l'avait regardé dans les yeux. Peur, incompréhension, désir refoulé, interdiction, sentiments ? Tout était bien trop confus dans la tête du jeune Serpentard. Il crevait d'être loin d'elle, mais il avait à la fois tellement peur de lui faire à nouveau du mal, qu'il préférait rester le plus à distance de son être si tentateur. Il se maudissait chaque matin, chaque midi, chaque soir, chaque nuit, chaque heure, minutes, secondes qui passaient. Son cœur battait à tout rompre quand il sentait l'odeur de la brune emplir ses poumons alors qu'il passait à quelques centimètres d'elle. Ses poings se serraient lorsque malencontreusement il frôlait sa peau. Ses yeux se fermaient lorsqu'il entendait son rire dans les couloirs. Un enfer, mais il le faisait pour elle. Vraiment ?

Un lâche, voilà tout ce qu'il était un putain de lâche qui avait profité de ses larmes pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes et ainsi la marquer au fer rouge. Elle se sentait sali, rien que par ce baisé, comme si dorénavant, sur son front, on pouvait voir écris en lettre d'imprimerie : « Malfoy est passé par là ». Dégueulasse, voilà le mot qu'elle pouvait mettre sur ce qu'il s'était passé dans la salle commune. Dégueulasse d'avoir été aussi bon, aussi enivrant, aussi tentant, aussi passionné. Comme une drogue, dont elle avait essayé de retrouver les effets. Mais fasse à l'ignorance du blond avait finis par abandonnée, se rendant à l'évidence qu'il avait juste profité de ses lèvres pour la détruire un peu plus. Alors elle le fuyait désormais, autant que lui, la fuyait et c'était très bien comme ça. Non ?

Il avait envie de mourir. Elle lui manquait affreusement et c'était peu dire. Il voulait retrouver son odeur, son sourire, ses douces paroles, sa peau, sa chaleur, ses mains, ses lèvres, son corps tout entier. Alors pourquoi restait-il aussi loin d'elle ? Il ne le savait même pas lui-même. Encore trop anéanti d'une vie qui c'était révélée fausse, il n'arrivait pas à se reconstruire. Tout du moins, il essayait sans vraiment grand succès. Ça lui écorchait le corps entier de savoir que les Gryffondors n'étaient pas aussi sans intérêt qu'il aurait pu l'imaginer. Oui Harry, Ron et même sa sœur cadette paressaient si loyaux, courageux, drôles…gentils, bien plus que ces misérables Serpentard dont la rage, la haine, le dégoût et la rancœur les rendaient détestables. Révéler son attirance indéniable pour Hermione, c'était révéler ses erreurs, toutes ses putains d'erreurs qu'il avait commis. Il en était conscient, oui largement, mais le montrer au reste du monde était encore une lourde chose. Il c'était pourtant battu à leur côté pendant la guerre, se révélant traître aux yeux de son premier clan. Ça avait été tellement jouissif sur le moment, de voir leur regard surpris, dégouté, anéanti. Ça avait été bon sur le moment jusqu'à ce qu'il lui tombe dessus et le tuer de ses propres mains lui avait enlevé le peu d'humanité et de vie qui lui restait. Pas qu'il regrette, oh ça non, mais la seule pensée d'avoir eu du sang humain sur ses mains lui redonnait la nausée qu'il avait eu après avoir commis l'acte. Il s'en rappelait encore, il en ressentait encore les sensations, enfoncer le couteau dans son cœur en le regardant droits dans les yeux, si délicatement, si finement, mais à la fois si violement. Il revoyait encore ses mains colorées de rouge, le pas en arrière qu'il avait fait après avoir senti une larme coulée sur sa joue, sa tête qui lui tournait, son ventre si douloureux, son cœur littéralement brisé et ce haut de cœur. Vomir, vomir vomir.

Il ferma rageusement le livre dont il n'avait pas lu une seule ligne et se leva direction les toilettes les plus proches. Ses mains tremblaient, ses yeux étaient embués de larmes, et sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Arrivé rapidement devant un lavabo, il laissa couler l'eau et y frotta dessous ses mains pâles. Frotter, frotter, frotter, jusqu'à ce qu'elles en deviennent rouges. Il se sentait sale, oui réellement, un mal être intérieur qui détruit l'empêchant de poser ses mains sur le corps si pur de la Gryffondor, et ça le mettait hors de lui. Car oui c'était ça le blocage réel, il ne pensait pas la mérité après l'avoir insulté, après l'avoir détruit, après s'être rendu trop tard qu'il avait tord d'avoir pensé de telles atrocités, après avoir tué un homme. Ses yeux rencontrèrent le miroir, et sa rage augmenta un peu plus. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il ressemble tant que ça à son père, pourquoi ne pas avoir pris les si doux traits de sa mère. Il le voyait à travers lui et ça le répugnait, il revoyait le sourire qu'il avait affiché murmurant « un traître comme ta mère, répugnant » lorsqu'il l'avait poignardé en plein cœur. Il frotta un peu plus violement ses mains et dans un cri de rage envoya son poing dans le miroir, le brisant en plusieurs morceau. Les jointures de sa main droite saignaient abondamment, la douleur était réelle mais il s'en contre fichait. Il voulait juste oublier tout ça, cette vie, cette désillusion, ce deuil, cette souffrance cette haine, son père, son meurtre, son sang. Oui tout oublier pour pouvoir vivre normalement, pouvoir apprécier des gens qu'il n'aurait jamais cru comprendre, pouvoir l'aimer au-delà du réel, l'aimer et la chérir à en mourir.

Draco sursauta à l'entente de pas précipités arrivant dans sa direction et se retourna découvrant un Blaise Zabini paniqué à sa vue.

- Merde, Draco…

Il l'attira contre lui, tandis que les larmes du blond dévalaient ses joues. Il avait mal et tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à faire sortir, sortait à présent. Ça faisait un bien fou tout en le détruisant un peu plus. Blaise le serra un peu plus fort contre lui, alors que les sanglots du Serpentard redoublaient.

- Calme-toi Dray, je suis là !

- J'en peux plus, je suis tellement fatigué de toute cette vie… Blaise…

A l'entente de cette plainte si douloureuse, le cœur du Noir se serra. Il ne supportait pas voir son ami comme ça, il avait vécu tellement d'épreuves que ça en était inimaginable. Seul contre le monde entier, il avait été, trahis par son père, par les valeurs en lesquelles il avait toujours cru. Seul pour se remettre de tout ça, pour se reconstruire, trouver une raison de vivre, ne respirer que par le désir de vengeance, trahir son camp seul, toujours aussi seul. Ça l'avait brisé et Blaise ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant. Et juste pour tout ça il regrettait de l'avoir abandonné.

- Ta main, je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie, allez viens avec moi.

- Elle me manque, tellement.

- Draco, écoute-moi. Je ne te lâcherais plus maintenant compris ? On va aller à l'infirmerie pour soigner ta main et ensuite tu iras parler à Hermione !

- Non…

- Oh que si. Draco tu es la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse, ne la laisse pas te fuir. Oui tu as mal, oui tu te sens dégueulasse, mais c'est dans ses bras que tu oublieras tout ça. Tes sentiments sont si profonds qu'eux seuls pourront t'aider. Ne vis pas dans le passé Dray, n'y vis surtout pas. Au contraire rend fière ta mère, en étant heureux avec Hermione. Parce qu'en vivant dans le passé tu te détruis, regarde toi, et tu la détruis, regarde là !

- Je suis si dégueulasse.

- Oh que non. Ne regrette rien, n'ai pas honte de la manière dont tu as agis, tu t'es battu pour quelque chose de bon. Tourne la page, s'il te plait Draco, tourne la page et rend la heureuse.

Blaise lui sourie, essuyant doucement les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues du blond. Après quelques minutes de silence il enroula un bras autour de la taille de son meilleur ami l'entrainant avec lui dans les couloirs de Poudlard en direction de l'infirmerie. Les élèves se retournaient à leur passage. Ça étonnait, ça choquait même de voir un Zabini supportant autant qu'il pouvait son meilleur ami, un sentiment de protection dans le regard, et de voir un Malfoy les yeux rouges, une main ensanglantée, les jambes tremblantes le regard plein de remercîments face au Noir qui le soutenait.

Pomfresh les accueillit affolé. Elle harcela les deux jeunes hommes de questions auxquelles elle ne trouva aucune réponse et consentit tout de même à soigné la main du blond. Remarquant son état de douleur profonde, elle lui donna également un calmant et les laissa repartir. Rah les jeunes …

Blaise et Draco marchaient sans but précis dans les couloirs. Le noir laissait à son ami le temps d'évacuer un peu et de se reprendre comme il avait toujours su le faire. Ça aurait pu être rapide, ça aurait pu être simple, mais non il fallait qu'ils tombent sur le petit groupe des Gryffondors. Harry collé à Ginny, Ron faisant du charme à Parvati et Hermione… dans les bras d'un Victor Krum qui transpirait de fierté. Les deux Serpentards se figèrent et Blaise entendu presque les jointures de la main gauche du blond craquer tellement il serrait ses poings. Merde, Merde…

Oh oui merde, merde. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ? Débraillé, les yeux rouges, la main bandé. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Elle était là, serrant affectueusement l'imposant joueur de Quidditch dans ses bras quand elle avait vu le Serpentard. Elle aurait aimé que le sol s'ouvre sous ses pieds pour qu'elle disparaisse. Il la regardait avec des yeux vides et ça l'anéantissait un peu plus. Elle voulait lui sauter dessus, le prendre contre elle et lui répéter que ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'il pensait. Quelle conne, mais quelle conne. Elle se haïssait d'éprouver autant de choses pour le blond, elle se maudissait de le désirer autant, elle se détestait de vouloir reprendre comme avant. Elle était sensé l'oublier, oublier ses lèvres, son odeur, ses yeux, sa peau, son sourire, son rire. Mais non chaque détail était profondément encré dans son cœur et elle ne pouvait lutter. Sa respiration s'accéléra à la question d'Harry.

- Blaise, Malfoy, vous allez bien ?

- Draco s'est juste battu avec le miroir des toilettes, mais tout va bien, déclara le noir.

- Tu t'es battu avec un miroir ! Il t'avait fais quoi ?

- Il lui a juste renvoyé son image, dur, dur, se moqua Ron.

Rigolez, rigolez. Le pire c'est que ces crétins réussissaient à le toucher où il avait mal. Et Merlin sait à quel point il avait mal. Ses poings se crispèrent un peu plus rouvrant de petites coupures à sa main droite. Il grimaça de douleur alors que ses yeux brillants fixaient ceux chocolats et apeurés de la brune. Une larme silencieuse glissa sur sa joue, qu'il essuya rageusement avant de détourner les talons poursuivant son chemin vers sa chambre de préfet.

- Les gars…, soupira Blaise

Hermione n'écouta pas plus longtemps les excuses de ses camarades et se lança à la poursuite du blond. Elle voulait revoir ses yeux qui lui avaient tant manqué, entendre sa voix dont elle avait oublié la mélodie, sentir sa peau dont la douceur lui faisait perdre la tête. Elle s'en foutait de passer pour une conne à ses yeux, elle s'en foutait qu'il rigole de la voir aussi accro. Tout ce qu'elle voulait s'était lui dans ses bras, ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle en avait besoin à en crever.

Elle finit par le rattraper juste avant qu'il ne passe le tableau de sa salle commune. Elle accéléra sa course criant un « Draco » dans le couloir des cachots. Le dit Draco se retourna vivement, surpris d'entendre la voix de sa Gryffondor. Il resta interdit en la voyant s'arrêter devant lui, le souffle court, des mèches de cheveux lui obstruant la vue et les joues rougies.

Ses yeux le brulaient, il la voulait contre lui, respirer son odeur, sentir sa peau glisser sous ses doigts. Il ferma un bref instant ses yeux, respirant calmement pour éviter de craquer, puis l'interrogea du regard.

- Pourquoi tu t'es enfui ? lui demanda t-elle.

- Pourquoi as-tu délaissé ton sportif ? répliqua t-il.

- Draco…

Il soupira et serra sa main qui tremblait et le lançait douloureusement. Il soupira une nouvelle fois lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de la brune glisser sur son bandage. Mais se rappelant le pourquoi de sa blessure, il se recula violement.

- Qu'est ce que…

- Non, Herm… Granger, ne me touche pas !

- Granger ? Alors ça y est, plus d'Hermione ! Non Draco, non, s'il te plait, appelle moi par mon prénom. Draco, je t'en supplie… sanglota t-elle.

- Putain, non, ne pleure pas, je t'en pris.

- J'ai fais quelque chose de mal c'est ça ? J'aurais pas du m'attacher à toi, je le savais mais lorsque j'ai touché ta peau pour la première fois j'ai su automatiquement que je ne pourrais plus jamais m'en passer. Ta voix, ton sourire, tes yeux, ton odeur, ta peau, tes…lèvres et …

Il ne la laissa pas plus longtemps continuer, emprisonnant ses lèvres qui lui avaient tant manqués. Si délicat, si passionné, si parfait. Ses mains englobèrent le visage de la brune, tandis qu'il se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle. Un soupir de bien être s'échappa de leur bouche, tandis que leur langue se découvrait à nouveau. Ils se séparèrent quelques instants plus tard à bout de souffle. Front contre front, yeux dans les yeux. Enfermé dans une bulle de bonheur parfaite, si parfaite.

- Si tu me lâches à nouveau, je n'y arriverais pas Draco, je ne pourrais pas.

- Hermione, mon Hermione, je suis arrivée à un stade où je suis désormais dépends de toi…

Elle replongea violement sa tête dans cou alors, s'agrippant désespérément à sa chemise, tandis que lui nicha son nez dans ses cheveux humant fortement son odeur. Il la lâcha un instant murmura le mot de passe de sa maison et l'entraina à sa suite dans sa salle commune puis dans sa chambre. Il captura à nouveau ses lèvres, déjà complètement en manque d'elle et la poussa doucement sur le lit. Leurs yeux se trouvèrent pour ne plus se lâcher et leur corps s'enlacèrent doucement. Draco allongé sur le dos, recouvert de moitié par le corps de sa bien aimée qui elle avait sa tête sur son épaule, et ses lèvres dans son cou. Leurs jambes et leurs mains étaient enlacées dans une sorte de cocon amoureux. Ils étaient bien là, et rien n'aurais pu changer ça. C'est pourquoi ils se laissèrent bercer par de tendres baisés et caresses les emportant doucement dans les bras de Morphée.

------

- Hum, non !

- Draco, j'ai froid !

- Je te connais, si je te dis oui, on va rentrer tu vas vouloir aller à la bibliothèque où il fait le plus chaud et tu ne sortiras pas ton nez de tes bouquins avant le diner. C'est le week-end Herm', on pourrait en profiter pour passer un peu de temps ensemble !

- Ecoute, moi j'ai froid, tu veux rester là c'est ton problème, je n'ai pas envie d'attraper la mort !

- Va falloir que tu suives, mec, au risque qu'elle te fasse la tête pendant deux jours.

- Et bien qu'elle me fasse la tête, c'est hors de question que j'aille m'enfermer dans la bibliothèque.

Vexée par les paroles de son petit ami, la brune se leva et parti en direction de l'entrée du château. Il était vrai que pour un début d'été le temps était un peu glacial, ce qui n'empêchait pas le petit groupe d'amis de profiter des quelques premiers rayons de soleil de ce moi de juin.

Ron, Harry, Ginny, Blaise et Draco étaient sous un arbre dans le parc depuis le début de l'après midi. Les Gryffondors avaient finis par accepter le deuxième Serpentard et à vrai dire ils n'avaient vraiment pas eu de mal, ce gars ce révélait être quelqu'un de gentil, de sincère, de loyal et de drôle. Il leur avait raconté tout ce qui s'était passé depuis la mort de sa mère, l'espionnage et le fait qu'il a tué son père, soudant encore plus les liens de notre joli couple.

Ils passaient donc leur après midi ensemble, à vivre d'amour, d'eau fraiche et de révisions. Tout était désormais parfait. Leurs examens étaient dans quelques jours, et ensuite allaient pouvoir quitter définitivement Poudlard pour commencer une nouvelle vie. Draco allait étudier l'art des potions, Ron et Harry désiraient eux devenir Auror, Blaise lui rentrait dans la même école que Hermione où ils étudieraient la métamorphose et l'histoire de la magie, dans le but de devenir professeur par la suite. L'avenir s'annonçait sans réel problème et c'était tant mieux.

Au bout de trois heures, Draco se leva. Il avait essayé de résister plus longtemps, mais le manque était beaucoup trop fort. Il ne supportait plus de respirer autre chose que son odeur. Il avait besoin de l'avoir à ses côtés, de lui caresser les cheveux, de sentir sa respiration brulante dans son cou, et de gouter ses lèvres si délicieuses. Harry et Ginny rigolèrent, tandis que le blond leur faisait une mine désolé. Il se mit à courir en direction de l'entrée du château. Une fois à l'intérieur il se rua vers la bibliothèque mais s'inquiéta de ne pas l'y voir. Ses pieds se dirigèrent vers la tour des Gryffondors, mais toujours rien. Il fit ensuite la grande salle, la tour d'astronomie et la salle sur demande. Mais toujours rien. C'est essoufflé qu'il se dirigea déçu de ne pas la trouver, vers sa maison. Elle lui manquait, et ça devenait insupportable. Il murmura le mot de passe et soupira en voyant la salle commune vide. Il avait eu un mince espoir de la voir sur le fauteuil qu'elle aimait tant près de la cheminé, où elle lisait d'habitude.

Désespéré, il entra dans sa chambre et sursauta, en la voyant allongée sur son lit, une simple nuisette, presque totalement transparente, sur elle. Ses yeux étaient fermés et son souffle régulier. Elle dormait. Il se précipita vers elle et s'assit à ses côtés, lui caressant doucement le visage. Les paupières de la brune clignèrent pendant quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne plonge ses yeux chocolat dans ceux gris du blond.

- Dray…

Il frissonna à l'entente du surnom qu'elle lui avait donné. « Il n'y aura que moi qui t'appellera comme ça, j'aurais l'exclusivité. Parce que je suis spéciale pour toi, non ? » C'est ce qu'elle lui avait dis quelques jours après leur réconciliation. Il avait rigolé et lui avait répété que oui elle était plus que spéciale. Il revient sur terre et se concentra à nouveau sur elle. Merlin, qu'elle était belle ainsi. Ses cheveux quelques peu en batailles, sa chemise de nuit remontée laissant apercevoir ses cuisses bronzées si désirables, sa poitrine mise en valeur par un petit décolté, et ses joues rougis. Il se mordit la lèvre et remonta son regard vers son visage si attendrissant.

- J'avais froid et tu n'es pas venu.

Comment osait-elle lui dire ça ? S'il avait su qu'elle allait être comme ça, il serait venu la réchauffer tout de suite. Même si ce n'était pour ne rien faire par la suite, rien que le fait d'être ainsi contre son corps à l'embrasser lui aurait été égal au paradis. Parce que oui, il en restait toujours au stade du simple câlin, de quelques caresses et de baisés enflammés. Il la respectait beaucoup trop pour la forcer, ou bien faire des gestes qui pourraient la gêner. Il ne voulait pas lui montrer qu'il avait envie d'elle, il ne voulait pas la choquer. Alors il se retenait, le plus qu'il pouvait. Ça devait venir d'elle. Il ne tenterait rien avant qu'elle ne l'ait demandé. Et ça, il ce l'était juré. Alors lorsqu'il était seul, il s'armait de sa main droite et se soulageait. Et puis de toute façon il s'en foutait, du moment qu'il était dans ses bras rien d'autres de lui importait, il était heureux ainsi, alors il l'attendrait.

- Personne n'est venu dans ma chambre ?

- Non pourquoi ? demanda elle.

- Parce que si un gars, n'importe lequel, t'aurais vu dans cette tenue, je lui aurais arraché les yeux.

- Je te rappel qu'il faut un mot de passe pour rentrer.

- Je sais mais on ne sait jamais !

- Possessif ?

Il ne répondit pas et s'allongea à ses côtés, la prenant dans ses bras. Il sentait son cœur, à lui battre, contre sa peau, à elle. Il soupira de bien être alors que les lèvres de la brune s'activaient dans son cou. Il gémit son prénom et elle remonta son visage vers lui pour rejoindre leurs lèvres dans un baisé passionné, fougueux, amoureux. Les mains du blond glissèrent le long du corps de la Gryffondor, redessinant ses courbes parfaites. Il ne descendit pas plus bas que ses hanches tandis que les doigts d'Hermione s'activaient pour défaire la chemise du blond. Elle aimait par-dessus tout sentir la peau de Draco contre la sienne. Un besoin vital, un besoin de drogué. Elle laissa ses mains parcourir la peau diaphane du torse de son bien aimé. Ses jambes se déplacèrent pour se nouer à celle du Serpentard, rapprochant ainsi un peu plus leur deux corps. Mais d'un coup elle sursauta alors que Draco s'était écarté d'elle violemment. Son souffle était court ses joues rougis, il se détourna d'elle vivement regardant par la fenêtre qui donnait sur le lac.

- Draco, ça ne va pas ? Je t'ai fais mal ?

- Non, non ce n'est rien, je préfère juste rester un peu éloigner de toi… pour me calmer. Enfin tu vois…

- Oh… oui je vois.

- Je suis désolé, murmura t-il.

- Non, non ne t'excuse pas, je…

- Je ne pourrais pas retourner dans le lit, tant que tu seras dans cette tenue…

- Réchauffe-moi, murmura t-elle à son oreille.

Il se retourna brusquement, s'écartant par la même occasion d'Hermione qui s'était rapprochée. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et il ne pu empêcher d'avantage de chaleur de se diriger vers le bas de son ventre. Elle se tenait devant lui, les yeux baissés, les joues rougies, mais le plus hallucinant c'est que sa peau n'était plus recouverte du bout de tissu qu'elle portait quelques minutes auparavant. Il ne lui restait que des sous vêtements en dentelles noirs beaucoup trop sexy, beaucoup trop tentant, beaucoup trop gênant.

- Her… Hermione qu'est ce que…

- Réchauffe-moi Draco. Touche-moi, aime-moi. N'ai pas honte s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de te sentir contre moi. Je veux te sentir contre moi. Je veux même plus que ça. Je veux que tes mains parcourent mon corps sans retenue, je veux sentir ton désir contre ma cuisse, je veux que tu me fasses ressentir ce plaisir qui me broie les trippes. Réchauffe-moi Dray, s'il te plait.

Elle s'approcha à pas timide vers lui, alors que ses yeux ne quittaient pas son corps, et que son cœur battait vite, beaucoup trop vite. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et vient l'embrasser le plus doucement possible pour ne pas trop le brusquer. Il finit par réagir et passer ses mains sur ses joues. Sans résister plus longtemps il les laissa glisser tout le long de son corps qu'il avait tant désiré parcourir plus intimement. Ses doigts redessinèrent, ses côtes, son nombril, ses hanches, ses fesses et sa poitrine. Elle se mordit violement la lèvre inférieur alors qu'il lui mordillait le cou. Sans plus attendre, il l'attira un peu plus contre lui, la souleva pour la déposer doucement sur le lit. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient plus. Désir, passion amour.

Timidement elle avança ses mains vers la ceinture de son Serpentard, tandis qu'il redessinait ses épaules de ses lèvres. Après quelques minutes le blond se retrouva nu contre la brune qui l'était tout autant. Leurs mains parcouraient avidement le corps de l'autre. Ils s'aimaient, à en perdre la raison, et ça en devenait terriblement bon.

Draco était doux. Ses mains caressaient les cuisses de sa moitié alors que sa bouche s'occupait de sa poitrine. Il passa rapidement une main sur le sexe imberbe de la jeune femme qui rejeta vivement sa tête en arrière. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens lui demandant silencieusement l'autorisation d'aller plus loin, qu'elle lui donna en un baisé. C'est ainsi qu'il commença à titiller son clitoris de ses doigts, puis de ses lèvres, entrant ensuite un doigt puis deux en elle. Ses gestes étaient amoureux, et doux. Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal, il ne voulait pas trop lui faire peur. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était lui faire du bien, le plaisir de la brune passait avant le sien. Hermione tremblait, elle avait chaud. Son ventre la brûlait, elle se sentait bien mais tellement honteuse parce qu'elle avait envie de gémir, de crier. Le plaisir était fort tellement fort et c'était insupportable à retenir. Ses mains accrochaient les draps, alors que sa tête s'enfonçait dans l'oreiller et que ses dents mordaient à sang sa lèvre pour éviter tout son plaisir de sortir. Mais alors que Draco accélérait les allées et venus de ses doigts en elle, elle ne pu retenir un gémissement.

Elle rougit, et détourna la tête vers le mur alors que Draco avait relevé ses yeux, brillants de désir et d'amour, vers elle.

- Je… Désolé…

- Non, non. Ne te retiens surtout pas. Je veux t'entendre Hermione. Je veux savoir que ce que je te fais te plais. Laisse toi aller, n'ai pas peur. Si tu savais, t'entendre gémir, est la plus douce et merveilleuse mélodie que j'ai pu entendre de ma vie.

Il vient l'embrasser, et lier ses doigts aux siens. C'était dingue comme il pouvait se sentir bien. Tout était si parfait. Elle était nue contre lui et il allait lui faire l'amour. Et savoir que se serait le premier lui fit un peu plus exploser le cœur. Merlin, qu'il l'aimait !

Il se plaça correctement entre ses jambes et après l'avoir rassurer entra doucement en elle. La sensation était dingue, il commençait déjà à distinguer les étoiles. Extraordinaire. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, observant chaque réaction négative provenant d'elle. Arrivée au bout, il s'arrêta pendant quelques minutes, lui embrassant sa poitrine, ses lèvres, pour la détendre.

Les mains de la brune caressaient les cheveux, la nuque, le dos et les fesses du blond. Il était tellement prévoyant, tellement doux. Tout était parfait. Elle aurait pu rester ainsi pour l'éternité, mais le plaisir qui commençait à réapparaitre dans son ventre ne demandait qu'à sortir. Alors doucement elle l'embrassa et lui murmura qu'il pouvait continuer. Il entreprit alors de sortir d'elle, pour s'enfoncer à nouveau. C'était lent, beaucoup trop lent pour lui. Mais encore une fois le plaisir d'Hermione passait avant le sien. Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal, oh non jamais.

- Tu es magnifique, lui murmura t-il à l'oreille.

- Draco, gémit-elle.

Il vient emprisonner à nouveau ses lèvres et continua ses allées et venus. Un coup de bassin de la part de la jeune femme lui fit comprendre qu'elle en voulait plus. Il accéléra un peu plus. Il perdait la tête c'était beaucoup trop bon. Il soupirait, laissant de temps en temps des gémissements trahir son plaisir alors qu'elle ne disait toujours rien. Puis au bout de quelques secondes elle rejeta sa tête en arrière, ses lèvres entrouvertes laissant passer tous les gémissements qu'elle avait retenus jusqu'à présent. Hermione releva finalement la tête plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de sa moitié. Elle se serra un peu plus contre lui, enroulant ses jambes autour de la taille du blond, et s'accrocha désespérément à son dos, de peur de s'envoler. Elle ne cessait de gémir à l'oreille de son amour, criant même de temps en temps.

Après plusieurs minutes de pur plaisir, et un coup de rein plus puissant que les autres, elle laissa échapper un cri où on pouvait entendre le prénom du Serpentard et rejeta violement la tête en arrière alors qu'un orgasme la foudroyait. Elle voulait s'accrocher aux étoiles et ne plus jamais les lâcher, tellement ce fut bon. Draco éjacula en elle quelques secondes plus tard en un « Hermiooone » rauque, et ralenti le rythme jusqu'à se laisser retomber sur le corps de la brune. Leur souffle était court, et ils s'enlacèrent tendrement. Hermione déposa sa tête sur le torse du blond tandis qu'il entourait sa taille de ses bras.

- Merci, murmura t-il, c'était…

- Parfait, merveilleux… Je t'aime Dray.

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon Ange.

Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent à nouveau jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire malicieux apparaisse sur les lèvres de la brune.

- Je te parie que si j'arrive à t'embrasser dans la minute qui suit, on recommence.

- Pardon ? demanda Draco s'en comprendre.

- J'ai… J'ai encore envie… de toi, murmura Hermione en baissant les yeux.

- Oh…

- Alors parie tenu ?

- Bien sur ! rigola t-il alors que la brune se ruait sur ses lèvres.

* * *

**Pour les fautes, je suis réellement désolé. J'écris mes textes sur Word donc globalement je n'ai que très peu de fautes, malheureusement en chargeant le texte sur des mots se transforment, et relire mes textes est parfois horrible, surtout lorsque je les ai relus une dizaine de fois auparavant sur word, et que certains font une vingtaine de pages. Donc si vous voyez des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, pour que je puisse les corriger. Je vous en remercie d'avance :)**

**J'espère que cela vous a plus, reviews ? :)**


End file.
